epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/The Beast vs Jack the Ripper. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History
Dear wiki users, I keep on hearing that some people thought Jack the Ripper will be in this battle. Well yeah, you guessed right! The whole point was that I really wanted Jack to be in my brand new series, but the main problem was his opponent. I received many combatants from some people such as: Light Yagami, Lelouch Britannia from Code Geass, and yeah....even Scooby-Doo. But then I received this suggestion and I felt in love with it immediately. Before we start I would love to give some credits. First of all, huge thanks to both Noah and GIR who wrote for The Beast. You can check their awesome rap series down below. And also, so much love for Leandro who made the cover, title cards and the end slate and Joe for his itsy bitsy detail change in one of my verses! <3 Wish me luck, guys, in this 2vs1 battle! The main antagonist from Over the Garden Wall, The Beast, and London's terror, Jack the Ripper fight against each other, to see which dangerous stalker cloaked in darkness will prevail. The Beast Background: The Unknown Jack the Ripper Background: Whitechapel Beat: Secret Identitites Battle BEGIN! 'Jack the Ripper' (starts at 0:20) Dear boss, today I'll have ripped Wendigo's lil sis Too weak to spit a diss, softer than Beatrice I'll bring the heat for your defeat, when you step on my street Where I'm ruthless to my targets, left without a heartbeat A more cunning Eyeless Jack versus a lame Slender hack You're clearly The Unknown when it comes to battle rap I'll score a Victorian victory, cut you down like my whores Then I'd end you, but my victims have all had sex before! 'The Beast' (0:40) It seems a Wayward Soul has come to Jack Ol Beasty's style But on the track, I ain't docile. It’s time that I get homicidal Towards this wild, vile Lecter! You better run to the Woods, man! Or I'll tear the ass of this chap, man! Left more mangled than Chapman You toked, man? Seems you puffed Mary Jane before this brawl Break your Stride, watch you Fall! Then knock you Over the Garden Wall Better grow some Springheels! I'm about to make some front page news: "Ripper timbered by dark figure. Sixth sickly deceased prostitute." 'Jack the Ripper' (1:00) Stay in your forest or get slayed and flayed by this satan! This false killer can’t stop the iller Leather Apron And while you trembled for a lantern to not be spent The police couldn’t find me for my gruesome intents A wooden mutant can't top those infernal burns from From Hell! Against me you won't do so well, so go back to your Belle! My executions can give fear to any monster or human So keep stalking lil’ boys, since you can’t get yourself a woman! 'The Beast' (1:20) Are you ready to see the TRUE darkness that I’ll present you?! I’ll reinvent you, when they see you In Hell, they’ll know the Beast sent you Throw you to the Pumpkin clan if you think you’re a scary man, Leave you Lamenting like Langtree until you’re skewered like Mary Anne You’re a common hoax created to bore England’s history classes, With disses that couldn’t be improved by Potatoes and Molasses Because Jack will snap on contact against the Beast's attacks, The Zodiac Killer murders better than you- 'Greg' (1:39) And that's a Rock Fact! 'Jack the Ripper' (1:40) Meet my knife and get silenced, you unworthy hoe You’re nothing but a dull failed Pavarotti with zero flow I'm out, this Saucy winner will go snatch another stripper Have fun being deceased! Yours truly, Jack the Ripper! 'The Beast' (1:50) Your kitchen knife doesn’t make you suddenly unmanageable Tried to take on a Beast when he couldn’t handle a cannibal So we’d better make a deal, before your lore grows rotten, I’m still out haunting the fields while your gore was Easily Forgotten! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-''' (The logo gets stabbed by Jack's knife.) '''-GAAAAAAARGHH!!! (The logo lies dead.) Poll Who won? Jack the Ripper The Beast Hint for the next battle Check out GIR's and Noah's series! Check this out, too! Category:Blog posts